


I'll Let You Bite Me Any Day

by Light_It_On_Fire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Zombie AU, Zombies, it's real sad boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_It_On_Fire/pseuds/Light_It_On_Fire
Summary: Logan and Roman sacrifice themselves for Patton and Virgil.It doesn't end up making much of a difference.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I'll Let You Bite Me Any Day

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble in an AU that I don’t plan on expanding on. The general gist is that there was a zombie outbreak. LAMP is caught in the middle of it. They try to make it a safe zone, but it’s nearly a months travel on foot away. They survive for a while, but are caught in the middle of a zombie mob. Logan and Roman sacrifice themselves so that Patton and Virgil can get away, but their Zombie selves follow them. Patton and Virgil hole up in an abandoned house, and thus our story starts. (It’s real sad hour, lads)

Two pairs of hands, familiar hands, that just this morning had caressed his face and held his own hands, tore at the boards over the window. The watch around one hand was painfully familiar. Logan has insisted on keeping it on, even if the battery had ran out months ago. The nails were bloody and torn, their owners no longer feeling the pain.

Logan and Roman weren’t feeling pain anymore. They were in a better place. 

Patton was broken out of his trance by Virgil, pressing against his body, tears streaming down his face. 

“I can’t do it, Pat, I- I can’t shoot them, I-“

Patton cut him off before he could start hyperventilating, although that would probably happen anyways. 

“I don’t think I can either. It’s okay, Virge, it’s okay, it’s okay....” Patton trails off murmuring nonsensical comforting words to his boyfriend. 

The two of them hugged, ignoring the sounds of another board across the window cracking . 

Patton started humming aimlessly to distract Virgil, some song that he didn’t quite remember from Before. Before the outbreak started, Before they got caught in a hoard, Before Roman and Logan were-

Virgil started humming along with him, obviously remembering the song as well, and much better than Patton, because he started whispering the lyrics. 

Patton concentrated on the sound of his sweet and sour little shadowling, rather than the growls and moans from outside the window. Virgil voice is shaky and hoarse, sobs cutting through his words.

Virgil is cut off by a loud crash, the final boards over the window splitting and two very familiar bodies spilling inside. Patton clenched his eyes shut, feeling Virgil start to shake even more, but refusing to let go of him. 

He felt a piercing pain on his shoulder, and then again, and again, on his back, his neck, his stomach. 

He could feel the blood leaving him, feel his head getting fuzzy, feel Virgil whimper against his neck as he no doubt felt the same pain, but he didn’t open his eyes, simply continued to rock Virgil back and forth in a tight hug. 

He didn’t let go until Virgil collapsed, following soon after.

He could feel life slip away from him, even as his body was still moving, a pang of hunger in his gut that he had never felt before. 

At least, now he wouldn’t have to deal with it anymore; the pain, the stress, the anger at the unfairness of it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if there are any errors, thank you. Comments are appreciated!  
> I'm also on tumblr [@light-it-on-fire](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/light-it-on-fire)  
> My writing blog is [@sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories)


End file.
